Camarasaurus
Camarasaurus= Information The Camarasaurus (Cuh-mar-o-soar-uhs) is a medium-sized sauropod in Dinosaur Simulator. Its name means “Chambered lizard”. It has gotten a remodel with great animations, Camarasaurus can range a lot of dinosaurs. It was hunted by Allosaurus, however, in-game, it can defeat it. It can also outrun Megavore. Combat Camarasaurus has insane range, but some things should be kept in mind before engaging anyone in combat. Camarasaurus had received a nerf in its attack speed during the 2018 Halloween Event, putting it on par with the rest of the sauropods. When fighting bulky rangers such as another Camarasaurus or Apatosaurus, stay your distance and be patient. If you rush, this will result in the enemy quickly overwhelming you with a large amount of damage. Finally, do not engage with Diamond/Rainbow/ Eotriceratops, non-Nerfed Triceratops skins, Mammoth, and Movie Brachiosaurus, which can counter this dinosaur. Eotriceratops skins will be able to use the hit and run tactic effectively due to the speed of the skins, and Triceratops, Mammoth, and Movie Brachiosaurus can out-range this dinosaur. Although it has higher HP and slightly higher damage than the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the rex can still kill you with bleed (Like all carnivores). Appearance The new Camarasaurus model features body proportions much more accurate than the older one. The body is thick and bulky looking, with the main color represented as a grey to green gradient. Its neck is short and grey, with a red throat pouch connecting the neck and head. Camarasaurus’ front legs only have one claw on both, while the hind legs have a total of three claws and five fingers. It is based on the Camarasaur from the Isle Trivia * It once was the only sauropod to not slow down during an attack. It had this powerful advantage for a long while, before it received a nerf in the 2018 Halloween Event. * It has recently gotten a speed nerf but a buff in all it’s other stats. *Following the major stat change for all creatures, this dinosaur received a speed and damage buff, with a health nerf. On top of this, the Camarsaurus no longer slows down during an attack. |-|Classic Camarasaurus= Information The classic model for the Camarasaurus. It lacks animations and is blocky. Despite this, the classic model, rainbow, and diamond skins have a speed boost of 3. while having a -180 nerf in health and a -15 damage nerf. Surprisingly, it can range a lot of dinosaurs despite its blockiness. W.I.P |-| Violex Filius= "Dinosaur experimentation gone wrong. We were fools to think we can challenge the Behemoth!" Information The Violex Filius is based of BaebladeMaster's adminsaur Violex Behemoth. It is the second most expensive mini-adminsaur in the game, the first being Blackodile. It was added with V 8.9.1 on 1/30/2019 along with the remakes of Kaiju Titanosaurus and Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus. Appearance It looks like the Violex Behemoth, but with a lot of notable changes. It is significantly smaller in size; instead of pink eyes it has purple eyes without pupils, and a longer neck. The most notable change is that it has 4 legs, while Violex Behemoth has 6. Also, its feet are purple instead of pink, and they don't have a neon glow effect to them. Similar to the Hothead Megavore, it walks on its knuckles. It is an Omnivore just like the Violex Behemoth. All of its roars are also different and unique. Trivia *It suffers a glitch when its baby. When eating and drinking, its head goes off its body into the air. *At first the skin was supposed to be for a large sauropod such as Barosaurus or Puertasaurus, and cost the enormous , the highest in the game as of now. However, the community was dissatisfied and said it was not worth the price, so the administrators decided to harshly lower its value to . It was also made a skin for a weaker dinosaur, in this case Camarasaurus. *This skin is based on the Female MUTO from Godzilla (2014). Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Macronarian Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures Category:Saurischians Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Creatures with mini-devasaurs skins